


Stubborn Love

by Zeephyranth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeephyranth/pseuds/Zeephyranth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry is drunk and Eleanor is single, and maybe there were feelings unexplored all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn Love

Eleanor was sitting on her bedroom's floor trying to find all the clothes she put in the boxes without a care, maybe it wasn't the smartest idea not getting everything organized like Max suggested. Sure she just wanted to escape from a house she never fully felt hers nor she ever felt like it was a home where she could live with Louis, Louis who was already kissing other girls after saying to her that they were only 'taking a break'. 

Eleanor shook her head and went back to roaming around the enormous amount of boxes and bags, she was almost always through one when she heard Bruce barking from the living room: She got up worried, of course it could have been her mother checking again because she was worried about her, but the dog would not bark that much at her mother. Four days in this house and burglars were already trying to break in and kill her? With her luck, possible. 

She took the first thing that could be useful to defend herself, thinking it back maybe her hair curler was not the smartest of ideas, and slowly got to the living room where Bruce was pacing and barking like crazy. She tried to look around but nobody was inside her house, the only strange and frightening presence was a shadow in her small garden, a tall and lean shadow that she could not recognize.  
She wasn't thinking clearly, someone with a sane mind would probably call the police, but probably it was just drunk Max who wandered at her doorstep (well at her garden doorstep) so she went to the french window and opened it, trying to make no sound so the uninvited guest wouldn't hear her. 

" Max is that you? Because if it's not I- "

" So you broke up "

She was going crazy, that was the only explanation, how could she believe that the voice and that shadow was of the person she never would have expected to be there? She knew the creak started but she was in a new house, away from the madness of their world, and nobody but her close friends knew where she was living. How could it be possible? 

" Eleanor can I come in? "

Okay, it was definitely him. Harry Styles, her ex-boyfriend's best friend and band member, was standing on her porch asking to come inside and by his tone she could tell he was absolutely drunk. At least that gave her some explanation but also everything was weird, Harry Styles was drunk on her porch and was asking her to come inside her new house. 

" S-s-sure "

She moved a little to make him enter and looked at him, he was dressed in black and his shirt was buttoned halfway through like always, his steps were somehow unsteady (probably because he was drunk) but he still had that charismatic halo that made everyone like him. 

" So you're drunk and you stumbled in my garden? "

" You broke up with Louis "

He took a seat on her couch, Bruce followed to sniffle him making sure that he could stay in the house, while Eleanor was leaning against the window with her brain trying to work out reasons why he was there and how he knew her address. 

" Yes we did, weeks ago if you didn't hear...you're drunk harry, you should go home "

" I always thought you were too much for him. Too pretty, too smart while he is plain Louis...you have a nice house "

" Harry c'mon, you're not even making sense right now "

" No okay I probably am too drunk to remember this in the morning but I wanted to tell you that you were too much for him and I made the mistake to let you meet him and fall in love with him. So you should be happy "

Eleanor sighed and quickly went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water for him and leave her hair curler somewhere, she couldn't hear Harry's voice anymore but she thought he was contemplating the decor or falling asleep on her sofa. She was filling the glass when she felt someone's breath on her neck, Harry was standing so close to her that she could feel his heart beat, too close to keep her sanity intact if you asked her. She slowly turned and found her face dangerously close to his, did she ever noticed how green his eyes were? 

" What are you doing Harry? And I mean how and what brought you here? "

" Alana gave me your address because I wanted to talk to you, to know how you were dealing with everything. You know what? No I wanted to see you because for once i want to be selfish and want to know what I lost years ago "

" God Harry you're wasted, don't say anything you will regret or forget tomorrow morning "

He looked straight into her eyes and she bit her lower lip, reminding herself why the situation was wrong; Harry in her personal space like a year ago when they were both drunk on gin and tonic and kissed in a dark room, but this time she was not dating his best mate and he was not with some supermodel. In that moment he was leaning his forehead against hers and she didn't have to feel guilty because she had Louis or because he was linked to someone somewhere.

" Eleanor I'm not drunk, maybe I'm tipsy but I still can understand that I'm doing what I should have done years ago instead of saying to Louis that you were perfect for him. He never deserved you love, nor do I but I want to "

" Harry I- "

" For once let me have the upper hand would you? "

His lips were close to hers, just a few centimetres between the two of them; she took that leap of faith and kissed him, because maybe she wanted to forget about or maybe it was because she always wanted to know the 'what if'. They were kissing in her kitchen, his hands on her back and her arms around his neck and after months something felt right in her life. She loved Louis and she still did love him, but something inside her was always attracted to the tall boy who was always cold towards her, maybe because he was also afraid of screwing up his relationship with Louis. 

" He's a goddamn fool for not wanting to wake up next to you every single day of his life, I sure do "

And maybe she wanted that too, maybe that's why she let him wake up next to her the next morning and the one after.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is my first time posting here and i'm not a good writer so i'm sorry if this is terribly written


End file.
